the thirteenth, her favorite day
by WritingWithLibby
Summary: Beck and Jade sort of AU / CONTAINS MENTIONS OF DRUGS AND ALCOHOL /
**Author's Note: I wrote a long authors note, but then my computer freaked out and deleted everything I wrote, so maybe just review please? Also, the ending is a bit rushed, my apologies for that. Also, if there is any weird spacing, I had that all worked out before my computer decided to freak, so parts may be off.**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF DRUGS AND ALCOHOL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of Victorious's characters.**

He stayed away from girls like her.

The girls who would win your heart, then stomp all over it with their combat boots.

So basically, he stayed away from girls like Jade.

She was a junior, him a senior.

He was supposed to be the "perfect guy".

Supposed to be the gentleman, bringing flowers and such.

He only had eyes for one girl.

And she was going to destroy him.

…

She noticed him of course.

The new senior who was always surrounded by girls like fresh meat is surrounded by bloodthirsty wolves.

He wasn't her type. Not at all.

Her type was the deadbeat (eerily similar to her mother's type, she noted).

Her relationships all fathered by drugs and alcohol.

Hell, she didn't know the ages of half the guys she dated.

She was the perfect description of the type adults covered their children's eyes for. Parents feared the chance of their precious little sons and daughters turning out like her.

Unfortunately, unlike those children, she didn't have a parent that cared enough to look out for her health and safety.

But she was okay with it.

…

She hung around with the stoners.

But, based on how she did in her acting classes, he thought she could be popular. He thought she was capable of being a star.

She refused to answer personal questions for the teachers, but when asked to act, she always said yes.

Watching her gave him a mix of many feelings: exhilaration, the moment at a concert where it's a song everyone knows and everyone's singing and all you can do is yell the lyrics at the top of your lungs; peace, like sitting on a silent road at 2 am, completely alone from the world; love, he looked at her and felt love pulsing through his veins. Watching her act and sing moved him to almost tears, the kind where they _just_ begin to blur your eyes and the only thought you have is ' _don't cry don't cry don't cry'_.

…

She approached him for the first time the day after he began to cry after watching her. He had wiped away the tears before anyone could notice, but she did.

She asked him why he was crying.

He blamed his tears on her acting, sounding much more hostile and aggressive than he intended.

He instantly saw her eyes harden to a stone-like level.

She was strong, much stronger than he would have expected when she shoved him against the wall, hard.

She spit in his face, muttered a curse word, and stormed away like a hurricane.

He kept his voice low while he cursed, using a foul word that he knew would make his mother roll in her grave.

"Dear god, I've fallen in love with the devil."

…

She was pissed, very pissed.

While the encounter with Beck had annoyed her, it was only a small reason for her anger.

It was her god damn teacher threatening to tell her parents about her absences, then seeing the boy cry whilst she was acting a _non-emotional_ scene, then him blaming his tears on her acting. If he wanted to cry, he should do it in private, especially when he is crying over a _non-emotional_ scene like a wuss. Her "conversation" with her father (about how she was a failure to the family, a waste of space, etc) definitely didn't improve her mood.

And now, as she was tearing down some stupid street downtown, someone had the indecency to run into her, knock her down, and attempt to catch her by "accidentally" wrapping his hands around her large chest.

She was swearing like a sailor, and he was too, _still_ holding onto her chest.

"You could let go of me now."

He whimpered. Freaking _whimpered._

What man _whimpers_?

She turned around, very ready to slap him, when their eyes connected.

The connection lasted for less than a second, but she felt something, and she knew that he felt something there as well.

Generally, she didn't believe in fate, but looking Beck in the eyes that day, she believed.

…

After that, time began passing quickly. Days turned into weeks then months turned into years.

First it was small things, him bringing coffee to her and them sitting together at lunch. Then it progressed as he graduated, then a year later, she graduated. Then college was done and they were both successful. Looking back, those were the quickest years of their lives. Engagement, then a wedding (December 13th), then a daughter, then a son.

Their children grew quickly, first preschool, then middle school, then high school, then college.

And suddenly, Beck and Jade were grandparents.

They continued acting throughout the entirety of their years. A few times, acting almost tore them apart, but in the end, it ended up holding them together.

Less than three weeks before their third grandchild was born, Beck passed away. The child born 19 days later was named Beck.

Jade was devastated for months, barely leaving the house. But after six months of gentle encouragement, she began to live her life once again. She lived alone for eight more years before moving to an assisted living facility, where she would spend the remainder of her life.

She passed away exactly 13 years after Beck, on the same day.

While she was mourned greatly, her family and close friends knew that her passing 13 years after Beck was not a coincidence. They believed that the inseparable couple was once again back together, and that they would stumble through heaven together until the end of time.

 **Review please :)**

 **Also, if you caught the reference to one of Halsey's songs in there, then you are awesome. Even if you didn't understand the reference, you are still awesome.**


End file.
